


Relax and Fuck Me

by NiaChase



Series: LawLight [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Grinding, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: L goes home from a long night only to catch Light in women's underwear.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Relax and Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



L walked in from a long day of work. He was tired and drain, another day passed and the killer was still out there. He wanted to sleep, maybe a warm bath and a good meal. Funny enough though, Light wasn't in the kitchen. L walked into the bedroom to find Light laying on the bed reading a book with only a black thong on.  


Well, that woke L right up.  


"Light, any reason you wearing a thong, not that I'm complaining," L asked. Light turned to him with a wink, throwing the book aside. "Do I have to have a reason?" Light said with a smile. L took off his shirt and shoes before climbing on the bed behind him. He leaned down to kiss Light, his hands rubbing over Light's body. "Nope. I don't mind coming home to this though." L said, lowering his hips to Light's ass.

"You'll have a better time with your pants off," Light said. L smiled and hurriedly got off to take it off. Light turned over and sat up on the edge of the bed. Once the pants were off, L pulled Light closer by the thighs and kissed him deeply.

Light wrapped his arms around him, feeling that warm body pressed against his own, L's cock getting more obvious as it poked his thigh. L bit his bottom lip and groped Light openly. Light moaned softly in the kiss before L attacked his neck, pulling Light off the bed to firmly massage those cheeks.

Light leaned his head back, one hand in L's inky black hair while the other was holding L, fingers digging into L's back or pulling his hips closer. L maneuver Light to the wall, pressing his hips firm to Light's, grinding their obvious erections. Light arched against the cool wall, his head was thrown back with his eyes closed. "You look so sexy, baby." L whispered to Light.

"Only for you," Light said softly. Light's cock was wetting the underwear, the tip poking out. L kissed down Light's chest, settling on a nipple when he had to lift Light up against the wall. He moved a hand to stroke Light against the soft material, Light crying out and moving his hips as much as he can to gain more than a good tease. 

"L!" Light moaned out. L flicked the nipple over and over with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it, making Light's nipples hard and firm in his mouth. Light huffed and puffed, loving the attention and stimulation, trying to prevent himself from cumming. Not this soon. L switched nipples, pulling out Light's cock a firmer rub. "L, I'm going to cum! Not yet!" Light managed to get out.

L chuckled and let go of the nipple. "It's your fault for wearing a thong of all things. Now get on your knees." L said before going to his nightstand and getting the lube. When he walked back, Light was on his knees like a happy puppy about to get a big bone. L chuckled and gave Light the lube.

"Open wide," L said. Light did so, watching L take off his underwear and watched the rod bounce up and stiff. With a handful of Light's hair, he guide his cock to Light's mouth to take his while Light worked on fingering himself. L moaned at the warm cavern, feeling himself stiffing more. He face-fucked Light slowly while Light grind around his fingers.

The saliva wetting L's cock, drool sliding down Light's chin, it was hot. One finger, two fingers, then three fingers filled his own ass, Light ready to take the big cock in his ass now than letting it go down his throat. But L looked so sexy as L moaned and bit his bottom lip. "Fuck, please tell me you're done," L said. Light pat L's thigh to say yes.

L let go of Light's hair and turned him around to face the wall. L then help take off the fabric, tossing it aside somewhere. L lined his glistening cock to Light's leaking hole. He pushed in slowly, Light gritting a bit as he stretched around L's cock, but it felt so good and familiar. L gripped Light's hips, forehead laying on Light's shoulder with closed eyes.

Every time they had sex, it felt like coming home. Like his cock belong in this ass. He was so glad Light was his and no one else's. Once his rod was buried in the warmth of Light's hole, he pressed kissed to the side of Light's neck, giving him a minute to adjust. "I love you, baby," L whispered. Light reached behind and held L's hair. "I love you too, but I will love you even more if you start already," Light said. 

L smiled, giving it another moment to rub Light's soft body. He is so lucky. He swears he has to marry this boy one day. "L," Light whined. L gave one last kiss to him before thrusting lightly. The small movement was just teasing to Light but was grateful for the movement in general. He groaned as hands flat against the wall and hips poked back. 

L moved faster, this time to hit Light's prostate, knowing perfectly where it was. Light got louder, begging L to go harder. Light wanted L to abused his prostate. And L did, prompted every time Light squeezed his asshole, tightening around his cock. "Ahh!" Light cried out, feeling the need to cum thrum through him. L gripped Light's hips, sure to leave bruises.

"L! L, baby, please!" Light begged. L moan in Light's ear, which was so sexy. The husky sound of L losing control. "Light! Cum baby! Go ahead!" L moaned out. Light balled his fist on wall, chest and hard nippled on the cool wall, and L stroked Light's cock as he thrusts harder. 

"L!" Light moaned and he cum on the walls, making L cum in his ass by the clenching of his walls. They both moaned each other names during their release like a prayer. It felt so good to feel all the tension leave them in the orgasm. Now, L and Light were ready for bed.

The clock nearby rang as it hit twelve, Light reaching around to pull L in for a loving kiss. "Happy Birthday, baby." Light said. L smiled. Fuck it, he was going to propose to this boy in the morning. L slid out so they can have a proper kiss filled with love and happiness. They'll worry about cleaning up in the morning.


End file.
